epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Bird
The Thunder Bird, parsed as Thunderbird in , is a recurring foe in . It appears primarily in areas associated with ruins and electricity, such as Kitten Kingdom Ruins (in EBF3), Waste Disposal Plant and Temple of Godcat (in ). It is a member of the Bird enemy class. Appearance The Thunder Bird, as its name suggests, is an avian creature with bright yellow, spiky feathers and a long pink beak. Two yellow strands hang from the back of the birds head. Both of the strands have ends that resemble lightning bolts. Overview The Thunderbird is a mid-tier foe who while not the most dangerous foe in the areas it is found can still pose a threat to the party. The Thunderbird typically uses a few non-elemental attacks, along with a Wind and a Thunder elemental skill. In all of its appearances, Thunderbirds can both debuff Accuracy of its targets and Stun them; due to their naturally high Evade stat, this makes them relatively difficult to hit and annoying to fight. While the player could use high-accuracy attacks such as Quick Slash to take care of them, it may be easier to handle groups simply by using several multi-target attacks (such as Shockwave) and refraining from using multi-hit attacks. Note that the EBF4 Thunderbird only uses single-target attacks, while the EBF3 version can use Thunderstorm. Curiously, when playing on easier difficulties in EBF4 Thunderbirds will use Thunder instead of Thunderbolt. This also leaves them without the ability to Stun players. Defensively speaking, Thunderbirds have very similar resistances from game to game, though there are some noticeable variations. In both games they absorb and are immune to , as well as being weak to both and . However, in EBF3 they are weak to while in EBF4 they are instead weak to as well as . In both games Thunderbirds lack status weaknesses and resistances, though they are vulnerable to Accuracy debuffs in EBF3 while in EBF4 they are vulnerable to Evade debuffs. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacks, and has high evade. |HP = 114 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 5 |Exp = 16 |AP = 2 |SP = 2 |Gold = 22 |thunder = 200% |ice = -60% |earth = 100% |poison = -60% |wind = -80% |dark = -60% |evadown = -50% |item1name = Red Feather |item1chance = 70% |item2name = Plasma Ball |item2chance = 5% |item3name = Gold Plate |item3chance = 3% }} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc3 = 110% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Thunderbolt |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 40/3 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Thunder |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Thunderstorm |Target5 = All |Power5 = 25/5 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Thunder |StatusChance5 = 5% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 20% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Thunder |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 25 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Thunder |Acc4 = 115% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = May be used only on Easy and Normal difficulties. |Attack5 = Thunderbolt |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 40/3 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Thunder |StatusChance5 = 4% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 115% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Barrage; * Syphoned → Skyfall (1/3), Barrage (1/3), Dust (1/3); * Otherwise → Skyfall (1/5), Barrage (1/5), Dust (1/5), Thunderbolt (1/5), Thunderstorm (1/5). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Skyfall (1/3), Barrage (1/3), Dust (1/3); * >49% HP and Easy/Normal difficulty → Skyfall (1/5), Barrage (1/5), Dust (1/5), Thunder (1/5), Thunderbolt (1/5). * Otherwise → Skyfall (1/5), Barrage (1/5), Dust (1/5), Thunderbolt (2/5). Trivia * In a possibly unintentional Pokémon reference, the Thunder Bird's design is somewhat reminiscent of the Legendary Pokémon Zapdos. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes